Keep Your Heart Broken
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Songfic promises made and promises broken, can you promise to keep a broken heart? DavyCalypso


**Disclaimer**: I don't even own a CD with this song on it; both my sisters have a copy but do I? Nope. As for Pirates, I JUST have two movies a doll of Jack and Will, an "I Love Jack" T-shirt my fantasies (Fanfiction) and a video game. Not enough to be able to claim anything but the plot of this songfic.

**Warnings:** Just a little angsty and sad, nothing much else.

**Author's note:** The Song is "Keep Your Heart Broken" by The Rasmus my favorite band and I recommend the song for those of you who, like me, love sad love songs. I was listening to it while walking with my sister and I decided "Hey this sounds kinda like a Davy/Calypso song and then the idea started eating my brain and I couldn't work on "Calypso's Fury" until I got it out of my head so I apologize for not working on updating that.

Keep Your Heart Broken

Waves rolled gently on the shore when the two lovers met. Out in the ocean storms matched the goddess' pleasure with crashing waves and rushing currents carrying unfortunate sailors off to distant lands if they were lucky enough to survive the cold and thrashing waters.

Tonight was their last night together; Davy Jones and Calypso wanted it to be something they would both remember over the next ten years. They whispered sweet words to each other between samples of the other's taste. Davy quietly uttered that he would miss her and Calypso answered him with her own statement of "I'll miss you". They laughed quietly trying not to think of the time ahead…

_Enfolding your love in my heart_

_By the dawn I'll be gone_

_The road keeps us apart _

_for some time I'll be gone_

Calypso didn't want to admit that a decade apart from him seemed unfair to her as well, she knew she couldn't complain. "Be strong, my love," she told him, "Ten years will seem like a long time in de beginning, but after a while dey will seem like only a turn of de tide."

"So you say," Davy responded with a disbelieving tone.

Calypso couldn't hold her tears, knowing that in only a few short hours the sun would rise and he would leave. She tried to keep them silent, but a small sob alerted her lover of them.

"Hey," he whispered, "hush now, like ye said it only seems like a long time."

"Yes," she answered "and I'll be here wait'n for ya, ten years is no'ting to an eternity togetha…"

Morning was approaching fast, they didn't have much time left. "No more dreading the future," Davy muttered softly in her ear, "let's enjoy the present while we still can."

"Dat be de problem wit' time," she replied, "de present always must always become de past."

Davy nodded, "Ain't that the truth…' he mumbled and turned over taking hold of her face for a kiss…

_You promised to swallow your tears when I leave you _

_You promised to follow the leads I will give you _

_You said you would crawl in the dark from the laughter_

_You said you would long after me ever after_

It was morning now. Davy left the Goddess' sleeping form trying not to cry as he prepared to go a decade without her. As he pulled on his boots something touched his head.

"Don't forget yer hat Davy Jones." Calypso said quietly adjusting it on his head, "It will do dose lost souls no good if ya have to come back fer it."

Davy smiled, "You could keep it if ye want." He responded lovingly "To remember me by."

"Why would I need to do dat?" She asked.

Davy opened his mouth to answer but stopped himself. "Never mind, it's silly."

"What is silly my sweet?"

Davy looked her in the face, his eyes showed signs of worry, "I…I'm a little afraid, I'll come back to find you'll have forgotten me…"

Calypso frowned with confusion, mortals had some strange thoughts. "Dat is silly, my love. Keep yer hat, ten years from now we'll meet again and if you still want me ta keep it ta remember ya by I will."

Davy smiled and kissed her, "Ten years from now I don't think I'll be worrying 'bout it."

He left then. Calypso shifted into the form of a dolphin and swam next to his ship. Mortal legends said that it was a good omen. From the deck Davy smiled at the dolphin knowing it was her.

The winds shifted and in a flash of green light, the ship was gone. Davy was now where she could not follow. Shifting back into a human form Calypso cried out loud, the pain of being apart from him seemed to intensify now that he was really gone…

_My love will grow black if your heart gets stolen_

_-just promise to keep you heart…_

_One day I'll come back if the door's still open_

_-just promise to keep your heart broken…_

When Davy Jones felt was with Calypso weeks went by like days, and one morning he had awakened to find his beard was beginning to grey. Calypso hadn't noticed until Davy had mentioned it, but he was growing old and sooner or later he would die, like every other mortal. The pain had been too much for her to bear knowing that he would die and she would continue to live forever without him. She caused many storms and sailors drowned at a higher rate than ever in the history of sailing. With so many souls trying to get into the next world it was easy for them to get lost and Calypso, as a Goddess, could not go to the between world to set them on the proper path. That's when she realized a solution to the problem of Davy's short mortal life span…

Now, as he guided the lost souls, days dragged on like weeks and his only relief from the aching loneliness was thinking of his reunion with Calypso in ten years. From the first week he counted down the time…

_Days go by like the wind_

_And this life is too short_

_It makes no sense to give in_

_To release you from my thoughts_

He wrote her letters, but didn't send them. He had no way of getting them from this world to the one she was in, so instead he kept them, planning to give them to her when they could be together so that she could read them during the next ten years. Davy made her promises in his written words, told her of the progress he had made with the packed passage into the next world, but most importantly of all he wrote of how he would always love her…

_I promised to write you I'll always remember _

_I promised to try and be back 'till December_

_I said I must go I must face this disaster _

_I said I would come after you ever after_

Ten years finally went by. Calypso was anxious to see her beloved Davy Jones, but words had reached her hear of how a human's heart can change over time and she also began to fear it. Standing on the beach of Isla de Cruses she thought of the many things Davy had said he loved about her. _"You're unpredictable"_ he had told her more than anything else. She saw a flash of green light on the horizon and smiled. She was unpredictable alright, and she would prove it…

_My love will grow black if your heart gets stolen_

_-just promise to keep you heart…_

_One day I'll come back if the door's still open_

_-just promise to keep your heart broken…_

Davy Jones left the _Dutchmen _at sunrise with a smile, but when he came back at sunset his eyes were overflowing with tears. He had gone to the church that had just been built last time he was there and waited. Men from the church had walked over to him and asked if the wanted something. He told them he was waiting for someone special and they smiled, knowing exactly what he meant.

Morning ended and she had not arrived. The men from the church came and offered him something for lunch. He declined the offer and continued to wait. As the afternoon progressed he left the church and went to the beach. He waited there for a few hours and as the sun began to lower he ran up and down the beach calling for her. She didn't answer.

He collapsed onto his knees and for a few moments felt nothing, and when he did feel something he could not tell whether it was despair or rage. He left for his ship at sunset, but did not return to the between world. Instead he first ordered his crew to go onto Isla de Cruses and raid the town, to kill anyone that got in their way and destroy the church. The crew, confused as they were, did as he told them.

The second thing Davy did was go into his cabin and pick up the locket he had, the one Calypso had its match to and threw it across the room from him. He sat at the organ and pounded his fist on it, then he banged his head on the keyboard and began to sob. The crew came back and when one of them went to ask him what was wrong he shot the man and shouted at them to set sail for shipwreck city. Frightened at his anger they followed his orders.

They reached the cove of the island and Davy sent some men to request the presence of the pirate lords of the Brethren Court. The lords came immediately and in the captain's quarters Davy told them everything he knew about Calypso, from how to catch her to how to bind her into a single form. As the lords left Davy slammed the door to his cabin and refused to talk to his crew.

_My love will grow black if your heart gets stolen_

_-just promise to keep you heart…_

_One day I'll come back if the door's still open_

_-just promise to keep your heart broken…_

Davy couldn't remember when he started to change. He saw it happening slowly, not just to him, but to the crew as well. He once looked at his reflection in the water and strangely he wasn't surprised to see a monster staring back at him. Davy didn't care about anything anymore. Not until one day a violent but brief storm had erupted across the seas.

Instead of loud and fierce whistling of razor winds, he heard the tormented screams of Calypso. Even after the storm died down to gentle rain he could still hear the anguished cries of the woman whom he realized he still loved.

"…What… what have I done…?" He murmured under his breath. Anyone looking at him would have thought the water on his face was rain from the storm, but really they were slowly falling tears.

On his next trip to land, he once again made his crew go to Isla de Cruses, but he didn't stay there long, after a couple of hours, he came back but not as he had left. Blood was still fresh on his chest as he returned and locked himself in his quarters. Whether removing his heart had been his plan all along or a failed suicide attempt, his crew would never know…

_Forever and after my love, just promise to keep your heart broken…_

**Author's end note: **This was my fist songfic; please tell me what you think of it. If you haven't heard the song that was used for it, again I recommend it. For those of you who are waiting for "Calypso's Fury" once again I'm sorry, but now that I have this out of my head I will get to work on updating that as soon as possible.

**Vulture Editor:** Review or be hunted down and shot with a ketchup bazooka. V.

**Author's end note (Continued): **Ignore my editor…¬¬;


End file.
